disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 1
'Volume 1' One day after school, the young girl Kilala stumbles across a boy sleeping in her yard. After thinking to herself he looks like a Prince, she tries to kiss him, thinking it will wake him up, just like a kiss wakes up Sleeping Beauty. He does wake but only to fall back asleep again. Kilala then carries him inside her house and watches over him sleeping as she wonders who he is and where he came from. As she's folding his coat, a small Tiara falls out, which she tries on. To her surprise, she feels just like one of the Disney Princesses. Then, Rei wakes up and accuses her of stealing the Tiara. She calls him the Thief instead, questioning how she would know if he didn't steal it first. Rei's servant Valdou runs in and unintentionally breaks up the fight. Valdou explains that he and Rei are searching for the Seventh Princess and the rightful owner of that Tiara. There is a legend that the Princess can save their country from turmoil. Kilala tells them she knows where they can find a princess and leads them to a Princess Contest where her best friend, Erika, had just won. Certain that Erika was the Princess they were looking for, she goes to find her only to watch as strange men in long coats kidnap her and throw her in the back seat of a car. Kilala goes after her but is almost injured by the mysterious men before Rei comes and saves her. Rei and Kilala come upon a strange gated door called the "Gate of Dreams". The Tiara starts to glow and Kilala places it on her head, praying that the door lead the way to saving Erika. However, when the two wake up, they suddenly find themselves face to face with Snow White herself. After some introductions, Kilala realizes how to find a way to find Erika and the two make their way to the Magic Mirror, summoning it. The mirror tells them the Tiara will show them the way if they can survive the danger ahead. Before Kilala can ask what the danger is, they are attacked by the Queen, who demands the Tiara. They try to escape but are ultimately captured when they are attacked by dogs, badly injuring Rei. the Queen turns into an old lady and tries to force Kilala to eat a poison apple, making the dogs hold down Rei. Snow White appears and tells the Queen that, to save Kilala, she will eat the apple instead. Just before she can, however, Kilala knocks the apple out of her hand telling the Queen no one will be eating that apple and the Seven Dwarfs appears. They are able to attack the Queen, pushing her into a Cauldron which turns her into a crow. Afterwards, Snow White gives Kilala a ruby, which attaches itself to the Tiara and changes her and Rei back to normal. The Gate reappears and the two leave Snow White's world, following the light back to their world, which leads them to Erika. Rei questions why they would leave her behind, but then realizes it must be because she is not the Seventh Princess. The next day, everything returned to normal for Kilala. She goes to visit the gate, but finds it just won't open anymore. She reminices on her journey and blushes as she realizes she has feelings for Rei, who appears next to her. Before she can tell him her feelings, he tells her he's leaving to other countries to continue his search for the Seventh Princess. Realizing she can't be selfish and ask him to stay, she wishes him a save journey and, heartbroken, walks away. Later that night, she goes to the Princess Contest After-party to support Erika. She starts to feel lonely without a partner before a dress but Rei shows up asking her for a dance. She comments she doesn't have a dress and doesn't know how to dance, which he replies by saying he's dressed in his normal clothes too and doesn't know how to dance either. The two dance in the garden outside as crowds begin to gather to watch them. Kilala thinks to herself that it feels like she's dancing with a real Prince. She asks time to stop on this moment forever. The volume ends with Kilala crying in Rei's arms, knowing Rei will have to leave her and Erika, hypnotized by the mysterious men from before, stealing the Tiara. 'Volumes 1 & 2 of the Tokyopop release' Category:Volumes